


WHEREVER YOU WILL GO

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Parental Guidance - Freeform, WATCH CHAPTER ALERTS FOR ADULT LANGUAGE OR EXPLICIT SEX, Young Love, explicit anal sex, foreign student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: AVERY DRABKIN, JANE'S DAUGHTER HAS A BOYFRIEND, WHO SHE'SCRAY-CRAY ABOUT





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Karbloem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karbloem/gifts), [diaryofadancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofadancer/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts).

Avery and her new boyfriend, Kel, have done everything except ‘the act’…kissing (as they are now-lots  
of practice have resulted in each developing into EXCELLENT KISSERS), fondling, ‘handies’…but no  
copulating. Avery wants to, and Kel CLEARLY does, except she wants advice from her Mom before (rather  
IF) she takes this any farther with Kel. KEL-one of the most sought after guys in school, due to his exotic,  
impossibly good looks (his father is Nigerian, his Mother German), and he’s a well-muscled 6 ft 2, 210 pound  
dual sports star. He has a soft, very curious accent underlying his speech (born in Germany, he also speaks  
Igbo and Youba, regional languages of his Father’s native country.) Avery considers herself very fortunate to have  
captured the eye of this gorgeous 18 year old, who is clearly going places.

Reluctantly, Avery pulls away from their current embrace, murmuring “Genügsam, Babe..bring mich nach Hause”  
(take me home).

“In einer Weile” (in awhile)

“Nicht jetzt” (no-NOW)

“You want to leave me, eh? You can’t wait to get away from me?”

‘Kel…you know that’s not it…you’re already on Kurt’s shit list; bringing me back on time can help repair that. Please,  
Baby? If you want to keep seeing me, we have to abide by their rules.”

“Okay, los geht's” (OK-let’s go)

KEL…just thinking his name, or saying it aloud, causes a delicious shiver to her nethers (which she’ll have to deal  
with later.) Before bringing her home 15 minutes past Kurt’s curfew a few weeks ago, her kind-of Stepfather and her Mother  
seemed to really like Kel. He has a 3.6 GPA, holds the record for New York State High School Goal Soccer Scorers-25-which may  
never be broken, and he’s an All-American Football Star with 20 confirmed Scholarship offers (her Parents don’t  
know it yet, but she’ll be going with him-wherever he goes.)

Kel pulls up in front of the Weller’s building, 15 minutes before curfew, which gives them plenty of time to make  
it to the 14th floor. “There they are!” Kurt’s in a cheery mood, sitting with Jane in front of a blazing fire. He stands  
to bump fists with Kel, and give Avery a hug. After Jane repeats the action (a hug instead of fist bump for Kel), she  
invites them to sit awhile.

“K has early football practice, Mom…we can visit maybe 15 more minutes.” Jane observes the way her Daughter  
sits as close as possible to her boyfriend, without being disrespectful of her Parents. “That’s SOCCER, not Football  
FOOTBALL, eh, K?”, Kurt asks.

Well-behaved as ever, the young man agrees. “Semi’s are next week, and our opponent has several Chaps from over-seas  
on their squad. We’ll need to be at top level to move forward in the playoffs.”

“Did you know I’m from South Africa, Kel? That’s why it annoys me as well when this one (she nudges Kurt with an  
elbow), doesn’t grasp that FOOTIE is the proper name for your sport, since you use your FEET.”

“I’m going with Kel downstairs, Mom-to say bye.”

“Fifteen minutes-round trip, Av.”

“Thanks for keeping to the curfew Kel, says Kurt. Her Mom and I feel much more comfortable with the two of you dating  
now. And we’ll be getting tickets to the game, right?”

“Of course. Mrs.Weller, tanks for your hospitality. Mr Weller.” A parting fist tap, and Kel leads Avery to the front door,  
she holding his big hand in both of hers.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery and Kel continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go]
> 
> You say WHERE, HOW, WHEN  
I'll Go Where You Go

[If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go]

When Avery catches up to Kel later, in the library, she sees a large quantity of college pamphlets spread  
across the table in front of him. Schools from all parts of the country, and some from outside the U.S.

"Wow...Dartmouth...Penn-Kurt will be ALL OVER that...he went to Penn."

"I don't know...my Dad would like Syracuse...it is closer to my Parents. And yours."

"Did he say..."_And YOURS_?"...

Struggling to keep the tone of her voice casual, Avery tells him, "Oh...that would be cool."

"Who have you applied to?" [_I was waiting to see where YOU applied to_] "Penn,  
Penn St, Michigan, Cornell, The 'Cuse, Stanford...a few others."

"You'd come with me? I NEED YOU with me, Ave."

"Of course...yeah! I...I've been sorta waiting for you to ask. I've learned not to expect too much."

"I want you to do something for me. In the future if you have an expectation, a wish, something you  
WANT...say 'Kel-may I have this? or 'Kel-I'd like to do that'...even 'Kel-I wanna go to whatever school  
that YOU go to."

Avery laughs. "Fair enough. I want to go with you to Penn St...or Dartmouth, or Munich University...wherever  
you go."

They arrange the brochures in the order of 'first choices; and discuss the pros and cons of each for awhile. Avery left  
her car in the garage at home, and so Kel drives her home. They have dinner with Jane (Kurt is visiting Bethany, who  
is at her Mom's). Jane reveals that she and Kurt are considering having a Child of their own, which Avery encourages.  
They don't bring up the issue of colleges, and their decision to attend whichever institution TOGETHER.

Later, as they say goodbye for the evening, Kel brings up the subject of having dinner at his parent's in Connecticut-next  
weekend. Avery is excited: She LOVES Kel's Parents, and they seem to feel the same about HER...


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I of this Chapter is ALL JELLER (very tame)
> 
> Part II is ALL REPATA-RAUNCHY AND VERY EXPLICIT, possibly  
over the top (ANAL SEX is involved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADULT LANGUAGE AND EXPLICIT SEX ALERT

*JANE AND WELLER'S,

Kurt and Jane spend the evening talking about Avery, and whether things are progressing too  
quickly between she and Kel. Both agree that The young man is nice enough, and seems to be  
on the right track both academically and in his future professional life. They are in complete  
agreement that their next step should be to suggest a meeting with Kel's Parents. At the very least  
the Parents should be acquainted, if their off spring are planning a long-term future.

Per Avery, Mr. Babatunde is a Medical Engineer, specializing in designing prosthetic limbs. His wife (the  
Financial Advisor), has offices in Connecticut, and downtown Manhattan. Based on photos Kel showed them, he's a  
tallish, well-built, pleasant looking Man with intelligent eyes. His Mother, Birgid, is tall for a Female; well-proportioned,  
blonde, and quite lovely. It's easy to see where Kel gets his good looks.

Kurt offers that neither teen has indicated any long term plans or desires to stay together past their current situation.

His wife counters that her Mother's Instinct tells a different story: in her view, Avery is quite far along 'in her feelings'  
for Kel-she's quite 'smitten', if not full-blown IN LOVE.

They decide on the following actions:  
Request that a dinner or other meeting be set up with Kel's parents.

Tease what information they can out o the teens re what future plans they may/may not have.

Their parental duty satisfied for the time being, they watch the latest DVD of the JASON BOURNE franchise.

*NATASHA ZAPATA'S, THE SAME NIGHT, ABOUT 2020 HRS*

Zapata answers his door knock in a selection of lingerie fit to make a ANY MAN'S heart skip a beat: sheer red peignoir,  
the same color satin bra and panties, black thigh highs, and shiny red high heels.

Noting the almost instantaneous reaction (the bulge in his trousers), she grins and crooks her index finger at him, indicating that  
he should enter. "Ummm Baby, she coos, her voice low and sultry. Your new nickname is READY EDDIE...come on-I've been thinking  
about this all afternoon."

As she leads him to the bedroom, his eyes naturally gravitate to the bounce and sway of her rotund, succulent ass, undulating  
under the sheer nightie (exaggerated by the four inch heels she wears. She goes directly to the bed and climbs onto it, settling herself  
onto hands and knees, a coy glance over he left shoulder sends his blood pressure up a notch. "Pick a hole...any hole," she invites.

Normally, Reade would take the time to strip...in this instance he simply unbuckles his belt, unzips and knee-walks onto the bed behind her.  
His big hands smooth the hem of her nightie up and over the broad expanse of her beefy behind. It's been awhile since they indulged themselves  
in the particular act he has in mind, but his mightily turned on. Spreading those big golden-hued globes, his breath catches in his throat: her anus  
gleams with lubricant, and she must have used some sort of implement on herself before his arrival, because that dusky oval is slightly agape...  
"I took it out before when I heard your knock", Tasha whispers, as if reading his thoughts. She holds up a decent-sized, black rubber butt plug, which  
she promptly gives a long, slow lick-from base to tip. The top of Edgar's head nearly blows off: in an instant, he snuggled the broad head of his cock up  
against her dark pucker, and with a careful, but deliberate flexing of his hips, he pushes in ,just the first two-three inches.

"Oooooofff, "she mutters, enduring the instant, sharp stinging she knows is part of the initial penetration. He fights off the desire to go full bore, due to his  
extreme horniness, and Tasha is grateful for the opportunity to adjust to his girth. After a minute or two she nods, and her Partner's deliberate path into her  
entrails anew.

[Oooh, I could go on for days  
But I couldn't go on for weeks  
I can even play with another body  
But it wouldn't last cause I'm a freak  
Turned on by everything you say  
I'm turned on by everything you do  
And at night when I close my eyes  
I only dream of freek'n you]

With sure, steady strokes, he alternates abbreviated swivels his hips, causing rampant bowel clogger to stir around in the lining her guts. Tasha arches her back and lowers  
her belly, enduring the kinky act with all possible relish. NO ONE ELSE has been allowed can take his pleasure there, in this orifice, this is reserved for Edgar Reade alone.  
He pushes deep, clutching her tightly to him, reaching one hand between their sweat slick bodies to strum hr erectile clit. Once she sprays a bit of female liquid, Her Man  
comes with a shout...which sets TASHA OFF...The powerfully-muscled Black Man and the luscious Latina Woman, shudder and write together in animalistic joy. Not  
yet ready to uncouple, they spoon together, basking in the after glow of some truly amazing sex.

[Your body's so freek'n tight  
Every freek'n night and every freek'n day  
I wanna freek you baby in every freek'n way  
Every freek'n day, every freek'n night  
I wanna freek you girl  
Your body's so freek'n tight]

**Author's Note:**

> GERMAN TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Genügsam, Babe..bring mich nach Hause”  
(ENOUGH-take me home).
> 
> In einer Weile (in awhile)
> 
> Nicht jetzt (no-NOW)
> 
> Okay, los geht's (Let's Go)


End file.
